


El Clásico

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, El Clásico, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: The situation in the tunnel before El Clásico match.





	El Clásico

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video/pics of Modrić/Rakitić interaction before El Clásico match.
> 
> https://slashandsports.tumblr.com/post/176593000226/forbidden-love-el-cl%C3%A1sico-style
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome! ;)

"Hey!" Ivan's face was bright with a smile in the relatively dark corridor, peeking from a hole in the partition wall. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Luka stepped closer to the barrier, taking this as a challenge which he was obliged to accept. "This is a grown-ups match, what are you doing here?"

Rakitić laughed the way only he could and stuck his hand through the hole. "Good luck, Luka."

"Cheers. Good luck as well." They awkwardly shook hands and Modrić switched to Croatian for the next question while still holding onto Ivan. "How do you see it for today?"

"3:1 for us. _Of course_."

"Someone's too self-assured."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not mine."

"Mine neither. You'll see when there's 3-1 on the blackboard."

"And who'll score the one goal for Madrid?" Modrić asked with an innocent smile.

" _Not you_ ," Ivan laughed and squeezed his hand to make sure Luka doesn't take it seriously.

The hand-holding was a bit too awkward not, it laster far too long already but Modrić wasn't emotionally prepared to let go and be the Madrid man, ready to play and fight against the Barca man on the other side of the wall.

"And will _you_ score a goal?"

"It depends on my motivation," Ivan shrugged casually.

"I guess it's in my team's best interest to not give you any."

"What about your _personal_ interest?"

"I never place my personal interests over the team's," Luka shook his head in a seemingly cold way but then a smirk curled his lips.

"You could at least in the bed - " Ivan laughed and it made Luka almost blush. "Sorry - "

"But if we lose - _as you say_ \- I'll need some comforting."

"Don't worry. It's a win-win situatuion." He lowered his voice and got even closer to Luka, as close as it was possible in the current situation. "I'll make sure you win anyway, team-wise or personally."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Luka exhaled mockingly but he really felt flattered.

Ivan smiled. "We'll have to go." Then, his lips curled into the obvious and easy-to-read words.

_Kiss me._

Modrić looked around in panic; the other guys from his team were too busy with themselves, not paying any real attention to what was going on between Luka and Ivan by the wall.

"Kiss me," Ivan whispered in a mellifluous voice that was hard to not obey. "Just for good luck."

"You're such a tease."

"I mean it. Kiss me."

Luka stood tiptoed and reached as far as he could just to press a small peck on Rakitić's smiling lips.

"Well," Ivan sighed almost dreamily before squeezing Luka's hand one last time. "See you there, Lukita."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: slashandsports


End file.
